1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a docking device that is connected to a transaction processing device used to perform at least one procedure of a merchandise registering process and a settlement process in a commercial transaction, a transaction processing system including the docking device, and a notification method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a transaction terminal device used for cashless settlement using a credit card or a debit card, that is, a mobile settlement terminal, a password is input using an input key, and a cryptographic key used in communication with a settlement center or an IC card is retained in a memory. Thus, it is necessary to detect an attack on the transaction terminal device, that is, tampering, and it is necessary to prevent secret information such as a password or a cryptographic key from being stolen and being illegally used.
As a technology for preventing the secret information from being stolen by such tampering, that is, a technology for securing tamper resistance, according to a technology disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2012-169119, a tamper detecting switch is provided on a board serving as a security area in which electronic components such as a memory which retains the secret information are disposed, an event in which the board is detached and the security area is unsealed is detected as tampering, and the secret information retained in the memory is removed if the tampering is detected.
However, since a display input panel acquired by combining a touch panel with a liquid crystal panel is provided at the transaction terminal device and secret information such as a card number or a name is input using the display input panel, it is assumed that the information input by the display input panel is stolen. Thus, tamper resistance for preventing the attack on the display input panel is desired. The transaction terminal device which is carried and is operated needs to have waterproof properties for preventing water from infiltrating into the inside of the device.